


【ASK點單】【K】[禮尊] 塵埃之戀

by kyo696



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 礼尊 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 18:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo696/pseuds/kyo696





	【ASK點單】【K】[禮尊] 塵埃之戀

他想著差不多該叫宗像把綁著自己雙手的東西——他不太確定那是什麽，或許是那件礙眼制服裡頭的領巾，或許是自己的T恤，也有可能是剛才從架子上拽下來卻還沒來得及用上的浴巾，無論是什麽，他已經開始感覺到血流不暢和手腕發麻，即便這小伎倆的初衷只是讓這場臨時起意般的交媾變得更加刺激有趣，它也已經超過了可以稱之為舒適和愉快的限度。對方不為所動地將他的膝彎折向一個更匪夷所思的角度，一邊持續挺進到讓他有些呼吸不順的深度一邊變本加厲地俯下身來咬著他的咽喉說了些什麽，他一個字也沒有聽清。運作不太順利的冷氣、浴室裡斷續的滴水聲、霧濛濛的窗戶和厚如城牆的窗簾，天花板上像花一樣盛開的暗青色水漬，潮熱的夏天最後的紀念。原來宗像禮司這個古板的男人也會露出這樣的神情——他不無有趣地想。或許應該牽起嘴角做個表示，但對方一個猛衝頂得他向後仰起脖子狠狠弓起腰，自喉嚨深處發出獸性的嘶鳴同時腳趾不甘地緊緊蜷起、毫無預兆的高潮把悶聲進犯了他很久的人也逼得一陣緊顫。

裡面再次變得又濕又黏了——就和進浴室前一樣。真是多此一舉，他想。

 

“解開。”

 

雙手恢復自由後的第一件事便是把那副自以為是的眼鏡摘下來扔出去。

 

“真粗魯，周防。”

“比不上你……哼。”

 

但對方絲毫沒有要拔出去的意思，反倒在言語來去之中又熱上了幾分。他看著對方拉起自己的手腕，一個一個拔掉所有裝飾品而後細細舔舐那些淡紅色的縛痕，莫名的想法突然湧入腦海：宗像這個人，如果不是青之王的話，又會是什麼樣子。

他實在沒法想像。這是比殘留在血液裡的隔夜酒精還要麻煩的事情，他不喜歡。被那塊——隨便其他人叫它什麽也好，那該死的、以命運自居的石板選中從來都不是他的意願，而站在同等立場的宗像則是個奇怪的、超出他理解範圍的男人，逆來順受的同時卻又最主動地抗爭，在他所厭惡的微笑下面隱藏著的——那些暗湧，竟是與外表背道而馳的熾熱，噴薄而出之時令他感到驚異的愉快。

而他不願去想更多。不願去想像假如自己和宗像都不是什麽王權者，他們會在哪一條人潮攢動的街道上錯身而過、亦或是從生到死都沒有哪怕是得緣一見的機會，假如有了百萬分之一的機遇而恰巧踏上了同一列通勤的電車，在叫人窒息的擁擠之中不小心撞到了彼此的肩膀，又會怎樣敷衍地道歉而不會真的抬起頭來看清楚對方的面目……這樣的故事，未免太過戲劇化而叫人牙酸，要是最後還得從誰的眼睛裡擠出來一兩滴苦澀的眼淚，那才真是叫他吃不消——所以說，這樣就可以了。

像現在這樣，就完完全全地足夠了。

有時很沉默有時話又出奇地多、就好像在他生活的地方沒有其他人再願意聽他說話一樣，有點煩人的宗像禮司，在一個吻之後，也變得十分坦率而可愛了。不再需要更多了。

 

如果非要有什麽教彼此都腸穿肚爛的愛恨糾葛、和拿起來便放不下的哀傷情懷，

 

“——那我寧願在遇見你之前就死個乾乾淨淨。”

 

宗像停下動作，有些莫名地看著他。

 

“我不明白閣下在說些什麽。”

 

沒關係。沒關係。如果你明白，那才是最麻煩的事。活過了這一次，便再也不要從頭來過了罷。

 

“還來嗎……你還有力氣嗎，我說。”

“對您的話，隨時都有。”

 

很好。當他終究還是被那不合時宜的甜美情熱逼得無路可逃，一腳踏入沉沉的黑暗，任由在這世上被稱之為眷戀不捨的東西給緊緊包環，再也沒有了掙扎，沒有了逃避。若是一定要找個法子對過去那些針鋒相對的自尊有所交代，便遞上一個熱吻，無隙纏綿之中一口咬上對方沒防備的舌頭，讓他再說不出什麽裝模作樣、得意洋洋的廢話吧。

 

 

//.END.

 

 

 

 

來自ASK的點單：“他对室长到底是怎样的想法呢？”


End file.
